Accompaniment
by Kithren
Summary: This fic T M A wrote for my story 'Secrets' and takes place during Chapter 10 after the lemon. Its set after Allen has fallen asleep and before Tyki leaves. Tyki watching Allen sleep… It is posted with permission from T M A. Tyki x Girl Allen


**This fic T M A wrote for my story 'Secrets' (if you have not read it, you might be confused!) and takes place during Chapter ten after the lemon. Its set after Allen has fallen asleep and before Tyki leaves. Tyki watching Allen sleep… It is posted with permission from T M A.**

**Please review!**

**Pairing: Tyki x Girl Allen**

* * *

Tyki stared down at Allen in the dark of her room. She had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago, and he should leave before someone had a chance to catch them together. He had already stayed too long already, given the risk that he was taking.

He would leave in a minute. Really.

Tyki sighed, pushing back his hair in an aggravated gesture that had become familiar to him in the past months. He knew that she probably wasn't even aware of him at this point; Allen slept deeply enough to be dead to the world, but even so he couldn't quite bring himself to pull his arm from her grip. She looked vulnerable in this half light, perhaps because all of her walls were down in a way that they never were when Allen was awake.

Tyki took another long moment to study her face. Sleeping, she was beautiful in a different way than her normal strength-edged form. She was almost...delicate. Wraith-like, made of white planes and shadowed contrasts in the unlit room.

For a terrible, unnerving moment, Tyki felt as though if it weren't for the contact between their arms, Allen would slip away and fade into memory; that she would become something not quite present, not quite real.

After another minute had passed, the feeling faded, and Tyki had to consciously keep his breathing even and quiet. _That_ had reminded him too much of how he had felt when he had first discovered that he was in love with the white haired girl. Until then, Tyki had never hated his Noah genes with more fury.

The thought of enduring on while she died had been terrible, and something that he had a feeling would never leave him- that panic, the voice in the back of his mind (not his Noah for once, though he had been vocal as well) counting down what wasn't even a human lifetime. Because of her innocence, her _blessing from God_, at the age of fifteen, Allen had five, maybe six years left to live.

Even if Tyki could have spent every second of those years with her it still would never had been enough.

For the first time in his life, Tyki had been able to sympathize with those that brought the Akuma into the world. If this ache inside of his chest was what 'lost love' felt similar to, then it was little wonder that they were willing to go to such lengths.

When he found out that Allen was the successor of the Fourteenth, the world had a sense of snapping back into place.

Suddenly instead of lamenting the longevity he had, Tyki had to contain himself from celebrating. He had her now, not only for as long as she could survive, but _beyond_ that, he had her until one of them was killed.

Despite the risk of exactly that happening, Tyki was unconcerned. The Noah were hard enough to kill normally, and he would fight like never before to protect Allen. For the first time since he began loving her, Tyki felt as if Allen were safe.

Tyki brought himself back to the present when Allen tightened her grip on his arm, pulling him closer to her body in her sleep. Carefully leaning down over her, Tyki brushed the white bangs away from her forehead, looking at where the stigmata had appeared on her brow.

They had faded when Allen had fallen asleep, but something in him, an instinct from his inner Noah maybe, let him know that they were there under the surface.

His gaze traveled downwards, looking at her lips that were open slightly, the sharp clean cut line of her chin, and the curve of her neck. Below that was her chest and, Tyki swallowed (mouth a bit dry, though he would deny it if anyone every thought to ask), the spot where her collar arched out to become his love's breasts.

He had seen her many times before, but never when she was sleeping as openly as Allen was now. Because of the risk, she had mostly kept her chest bound even at night incase one of the other members of the Order burst into her room. Tyki observed that she had a lattice work of veins stretching in random patterns over her bust and chest, standing out from her skin which seemed paler in the dark.

He moved the sheet that protected her modesty away, and let his gaze drift down further. The veins stretched down to her nipples, and then were lost below her skin. Even for him, who had seen her in the throes of passion and release, she was breathtaking.

From the rise of her breasts, Tyki stared at her toned stomach and then at her abdomen, where he could already sense the barest thrumming of life form. Her child. _Theirs._

Tyki smiled widely then, knowing that his face was stretching past what was normally acceptable and he didn't care at all.

He had been overjoyed when Sheryl had told him the news, but seeing the life inside her, feeling the energy curling in his Love, Tyki felt as if by some great miracle, he was the most fortunate person in the world. He had a lover who was beautiful beyond compare physically (he affirmed this fact, letting his eyes wander up her exposed body surrounded by pooled sheets, and Tyki couldn't help but be pleased at how Allen was still clinging to his arm) as well as strong and kind, and now he was going to have a child.

They were his, and nothing, _nothing_, could take them from him.

Tyki shifted carefully down, bringing his head next to her womb, wondering if the child was large enough to move yet, if he was conscious of the world outside of Allen's body.

She hadn't begun to show very much yet, and the only outward sign that Tyki could see was the fact that her normally flat abdomen was rounded outwards just barely. Feeling slightly sentimental, Tyki carefully pressed a kiss to that bump, and felt the pulse quiver beneath his lips.

The other Noah were all pleased with the news about Allen and her child. Road had been ecstatic, bouncing around and generally pestering anyone that she could find with her joy at the fact that she had gained a new sister _and_ a niece at once, the Earl had been inscrutable as always, Lulubell was pleased in the impassive way that she always was. Sheryl was...Sheryl. His brother, Tyki thought, deserved an adjective all his own. There really was no other way to describe the man.

Tyki pulled himself back up, carefully arranging the sheets to conceal Allen's body once again, and resolved to himself that he really did have to go now. No matter how much he might want to, there simply wasn't a way that he could justify staying the night with Allen, therefore endangering her.

Until the day that she finally agreed to come with him, back to all of her family, he would be unable to stay with her completely. Tyki smiled down at Allen, and pressed one last kiss to her brow before carefully freeing his arm. Soon they could be together. Soon.

He carefully dressed, trying to be silent as possible, and stepped through the heart shaped door that Road had left open for him. It was for the better, leaving his love and his child, but never the less, every time that he had to do this- every time he escaped from her room like a criminal, Tyki knew that stolen moments were in no way enough.

* * *

**Accompaniment**

**Wasn't that just lovely? I am so honored that you let me post this for you T M A! Something this good needed to be posted so other people can read it to! : )**


End file.
